More Than A Feeling
by Clairstiel
Summary: Dean jest nowym sanitariuszem w szpitalu psychiatrycznym Topeka State Hospital. Spotyka tam pacjenta ze schizofrenią, który każe na siebie mówić Castiel. Dean nie ma pojęcia, jak Castiel może wpłynąć na jego życie. Destiel
1. Chapter 1

_**26.07.2013r., piątek**_

___Koszmar, w którym głównym moim zajęciem było odbywanie praktyk, legł w gruzach. Dosłownie. Osawatomie State Hospital zrównał się z ziemią._

_ Szedłem nowym, schludnym korytarzem szpitala Topeka, który sprawiał wrażenie o wiele lepiej zorganizowanego. Nie czułem obawy przed tym, że jeden z pacjentów oddziału zamkniętego zaatakuje mnie strzykawką czy znajdę pod jednym z łóżek martwe myszy. Wmówiłem sobie, że wydarzenia z Osawatomie nie mają miejsca gdzie indziej. Tutaj musiało być inaczej._

_ Stanąłem przed drzwiami prowadzącymi na oddział zamknięty – moje nowe miejsce pracy. Głęboko wciągnąłem powietrze i pchnąłem mocno dwuskrzydłowe wrota._

_ Moim oczom ukazał się szeroki, czysty korytarz ze ścianami pomalowanymi na pastelową zieleń. Śnieżnobiałe kafelki odbijały lekko światła jarzeniówek (żadna nie była przepalona, a to wielka rzadkość w tego typu placówkach). Na wprost mnie, jakieś 50 metrów dalej, znajdowała się świetlica, w której wrzało teraz od rozmów i odgłosów telewizora. W połowie holu znajdował zakręt – na oddział żeński. _

_ Podszedłem do budki, w której wydawano leki. Wejrzałem do środka przed szybę. Siedział tam jeden z pielęgniarzy i czytał gazetę. Zapukałem w okienko._

_ Mężczyzna podskoczył na krześle. Był chudy, średniego wzrostu, miał brązowe włosy oraz dość mocne rysy twarzy. W oczy rzucał się jego duży nos. Wydawał się jednak sympatyczny. _

_ -Witam – powiedział i otworzył drzwi. Wszedłem do budki. – Garth Fitzgerald – Uśmiechnięty podał mi dłoń._

_ -Dean Winchester – odparłem i uścisnąłem mu rękę. Mimo kruchej postury, jego chwyt był dość mocny._

_ W budce o dość małych rozmiarach znajdowała się szafka z lekami, waga oraz stołek z dwoma krzesłami. Na stole stało radio, nadające właśnie stacje grającą „More Than A Feeling" Bostonu. Cicho zanuciłem refren i opadłem na jedno z siedzeń. Garth zajął swoje miejsce._

_ -Więc – zaczął Garth. – Co cię sprowadza do naszego szpitala?_

_ -Praca – mruknąłem z lekkim uśmiechem. – Osawatomie skończył swój żywot, a słyszałem, że tu nie jest tak źle._

_ -Osawatomie…? – powiedział mężczyzna ze zdziwieniem w głosie. – Mówią, że ten szpital był nawiedzony._

_ -Tylko dyrektor – odparłem. Razem z Garthem zaśmialiśmy się wdzięcznie._

_ Nowy kolega pokiwał głową._

_-Masz może ochotę na kawę?_

_ -Podziękuję. – Podparłem brodę dłonią. - Ile już tutaj pracujesz?_

_ -We wrześniu będą dwa lata. – Wstał i nalał sobie napoju do białego kubka. – Co sądzisz o naszym szefie?_

_ -Jest w porządku – odpowiedziałem. Poranna rozmowa z doktorem Tylerem należała do przyjemnych. Ani trochę nie przypominał Meissnera z Osawatomie, który wolał kupić nowy skórzany fotel do gabinetu niż uszczelnić dach._

_ Do budki weszła pielęgniarka. Spojrzała na mnie nieco zaskoczona, jednak chwilę po tym uśmiechnęła się. Wstałem i podałem jej rękę._

_ -Witam, jestem Dean Winchester, nowy sanitariusz._

_ -Charlie Bradbury – odpowiedziała. Miała pofalowane rude włosy oraz sympatyczną twarz. Zdziwiło mnie, że w tym szpitalu pracuje tyle młodych osób. Prawdopodobnie właśnie to było siłą napędową w Topeka State Hospital._

_ Charlie zakręciła się w budce, wzięła ze sobą jakieś dokumenty i wyszła. Garth wziął łyk kawy i postawił kubek na stole._

_ -Uważaj na Cole'a._

_ Zmarszczyłem brwi._

_ -Proszę?_

_ -Charlie jest w porządku, ale uważaj na Cole'a – powtórzył. – To zły człowiek._

_ Nagła zmiana tematu nieco zbiła mnie z tropu._

_ -Jest pacjentem?_

_ Mężczyzna parsknął._

_ -Powinien być. – Usiadłem. – Nie lubi paru czubków._

_ Poczułem niepokój. Zaschło mi w ustach._

_ -Dlaczego? – zapytałem. Nie jestem pewien, czy chciałem wiedzieć._

_ Garth wzruszył ramionami. Wziął parę łyków napoju._

_ -Ma wiele rodzeństwa, kartotekę z czasów ogólniaka i parę blizn na gębie. Taki charakter._

_ -I nikt go nie karze?_

_ -Tyler to jego wujaszek. A przecież wariatom i tak nikt nie wierzy._

_ Wszystko jasne. Przypadek podobny do Zielonej Mili. Zapowiada się ciekawie._


	2. Rozdział II

_**7.08.13r., środa**_

_ Każdy szpital specjalizujący się w leczeniu pacjentów chorych psychicznie ma w sobie coś zaskakującego. W Osawatomie były to framugi ledwo trzymające się odpadającego tynku i popękane płytki w łaźniach. Po pewnym czasie można było się przyzwyczaić, ale nowi pacjenci wzdrygający się na widok mrówek chodzących dookoła kabin toaletowych przypominali kadrze o problemie. _

_ W Topece na razie nie spotkałem się z tego typu niespodziankami. W drugi dzień mojej pracy zauważyłem jedynie, że jedna z żarówek na jadalni trochę mruga. Chyba nie zrobiło to na nikim dużego wrażenia._

_ Przedwczoraj robiłem pierwszy obchód. Większość pacjentów była dość grzeczna i zajmowała się swoimi spawami. Jedna z podopiecznych, Anna, była chyba nieco zaniepokojona moją obecnością. Jest pewnie bardzo wrażliwą osobą, dlatego postaram się traktować ją wyjątkowo łagodnie. Nie chcę utrudniać leczenia jej psychozy, która w niektóre noce budzi połowę oddziału. _

_ Tak zdarzyło się wczoraj. Miałem akurat nocną zmianę. Wybiła pierwsza nad ranem, o mało co nie przysnąłem nad kubkiem siuchów, które Garth nazywa kawą. Reszta kadry miała przybyć o 3. Charlie oglądała twardo jakąś hiszpańską operę mydlana, kiedy nagle rozległ się rozdzierający krzyk. Zerwałem się na równe nogi, ale Charlie uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwe i powiedziała: „Nie przejmuj się, to tylko Anna. Mały zastrzyk jej pomoże". Uspokoiłem się nieco i wziąłem z szafeczki strzykawkę._

_ Pierwszy raz w życiu czułem paraliżujący dyskomfort, kiedy zmierzałem do pacjenta.. Podczas obchodu widziałem ją przez około 30 sekund, ale zdawało mi się, że wyczytała ze mnie wszystko, co chciała wiedzieć. Przeniknęła mnie nieufnym wzrokiem i wróciła do przeglądania książki. Rozumiem, że jeszcze przez długi czas nie będzie darzyć mnie zaufaniem._

_ Wszedłem do niej, uzbrojony w strzykawkę oraz kaftan. Charlie pojawiła się za mną._

_ Anna siedziała na łóżku i krzyczała wniebogłosy. Miała czerwone włosy z czarnymi odrostami. Łzy spływały po jej różowej, odrapanej paznokciami twarzy. _

_ -Spokojnie, kochanie – zaczęła Charlie, biorąc ode mnie strzykawkę i podchodząc bliżej Anny._

_ Kobieta spojrzała na pielęgniarkę tak, jakby widziała ją po raz pierwszy. Potem przeniosła wzrok na mnie. Miałem wrażenie, że chce mnie zabić. _

_ -Gdzie jest Castiel?! – wykrzyczała i wyrwała sobie nieco włosów z głowy._

_ -Śpi – odparła Charlie, stanowczo chwytając kobietę za ramię. Wbiła jej strzykawkę w rękę, co spowodowało jeszcze większy krzyk._

_ Słyszałem, jak pacjenci w sąsiednich pokojach tłuką pięściami o ściany i błagają o ciszę. Modliłem się o to, żeby nie zaczął się bałagan. Pozostałe pielęgniarki i pielęgniarze pilnowali innych oddziałów, a nikt nie miałby ochoty biegać po całym budynku i żebrać o pomoc._

_ -Gdzie jest Castiel? – powtórzyła Anna zachrypniętym głosem. Lek powoli zaczynał działać._

_ -Już śpi. Jutro się zobaczycie – powiedziała Charlie i udała się do wyjścia. – Bądź grzeczna._

_ -Gdzie jest Castiel… - mruknęła pacjentka, po czym jej głowa wylądowała na poduszce._

_ Kiedy wyszedłem z jej pokoju, dogoniłem Charlie i położyłem jej rękę na ramieniu, żeby zwolniła kroku._

_ -Kim jest Cassiel? – spytałem szeptem. Reszta pacjentów była już cicho._

_ -Castiel – poprawiła mnie. – Jeden z pacjentów, przyjaźni się z Anną._

_ Zmarszczyłem brwi. Pierwszy raz w życiu słyszałem tak dziwne imię._

_ -Jest obcokrajowcem?_

_ -Nie, Anna zaczęła go tak nazywać. Tak naprawdę nazywa się Clarence._

_ -Clarence?_

_ -Tak, Clarence Novak – westchnęła ciężko. - Ma schizofrenię paranoidalną, a terapia nic nie daje._

_ Weszliśmy do budki. Razem z Charlie obejrzeliśmy parę odcinków „Mody na Sukces", a o 6 udałem się do domu._

_ Dzisiaj ponownie miałem okazję przeprowadzić obchód. Anna czuła się lepiej, ponieważ, jak to ujęła „spotkała się ze swoim aniołem stróżem i wszystko było dobrze". Nie przewiercała mnie już wzrokiem. Może dlatego, że rano dostała silniejsze leki._

_ Miałem dzisiaj okazję spotkać się z Castielem. Kiedy wszedłem do jego pokoju, stanąłem jak wryty._

_ -Obchód – mruknąłem. Byłem zbyt zajęty oglądaniem dzieł, które rozwieszone były na ścianach celi._

_ Castiel widocznie miał wielki talent artystyczny. Jego rysunki przedstawiały scenki z życia szpitalnego, jak między innymi wybitny portret Charlie czy niedokończony wizerunek Gartha. Domyśliłem się także, że narysował postać Cole'a – wyłaniająca się z mroku szpetną postać z blizną ciągnącą się od policzka do wargi. Niektóre rysunki idealnie obrazowały umysł człowieka cierpiącego na schizofrenię paranoidalną – przeróżne wzory, na pierwszy rzut oka nie mające sensu, jednak po głębszej analizie ilustrujące rozmaite formy. _

_ Spojrzałem na mężczyznę. Miał około 30 lat, ciemne włosy i trenczowy płaszcz narzucony na białe ubrania szpitalne. Był zajęty rysowaniem, a jego niebieskie oczy raz o raz zerkały na mnie. Wydawało mi się, że się uśmiechał. _

_ Doskonale wiedziałem, że powinienem już iść. Jednak odwzajemniłem uśmiech i rzuciłem krótko:_

_ -Piękne rysunki._

_ -Dziękuję – odparł z wdzięcznością. Obdarzył mnie ciepłym spojrzeniem, a następnie wrócił do pracy._

_ Zanim zorientowałem się, że stoję w drzwiach trochę za długo, poczułem na plecach mocne uderzenie czyjejś dłoni._

_ -Witam nowego – powiedział Cole. Wydawało mi się, że powiedział to serdecznie._

_ -Witam – odparłem i zamknąłem drzwi. – Jestem Dean, nowy…_

_ -Wiem, ja jestem Cole. – Uśmiechnął się. Podał rękę. Uścisnąłem ją. Nie było tak źle._


End file.
